Embodiments of the invention relate to novelty bags that emit light and sound.
Novelty bags that emit light and sound can provide fun and enjoyment for the recipient of the bag, and they can provide safety as well.
Halloween is a very popular holiday during which children of all ages walk around neighborhoods carrying trick-or-treat bags and gather candy from homes in neighborhoods. Often, Halloween falls on a weekday, meaning many children may be out trick-or-treating after sunset. In such cases, it can be beneficial to provide a child with a trick-or-treat bag that emits light and/or sound to alert cars of the presence of the child. It is also important to conserve battery life so the light and/or sound emission can continue for the duration of the trick-or-treating session.
Some products have attempted to address this issue by providing a bag with a user-activated light, but oftentimes the user forgets to turn off the light when it is not needed, and the battery fails prematurely.
Other products include bags that incorporate light or sound, but not both, so the combined benefit of emitting light and sound at the same time is not realized.
Yet other products include ways to activate light or sound that require the use of two hands, which is inconvenient for the user.
Previous devices do not present a solution wherein a novelty bag emits light and sound for a predetermined amount of time upon pressing a button or switch on the handle of the bag. What is needed in the market is a novelty bag that emits light and sound for a predetermined amount of time upon pressing a button or switch on the handle of the bag.